


That Simple

by softcorevulcan



Series: A part of the world [4]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Illyria-centric, Kissing, Sappy, Wesley POV, What is love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softcorevulcan/pseuds/softcorevulcan
Summary: “I don’t know why it didn’t feel - like it was supposed to. Kissing. I know it’s supposed to be - pleasant. Like how music is sometimes pleasant.”Or, Illyria is trying to figure out how to make a kiss feel good.Takes place the morning after "Being in This World."





	That Simple

**Author's Note:**

> Someone rec me some more Illyria centric fic... I wrote a lot today...

“I don’t know why it didn’t feel - like it was supposed to. Kissing. I know it’s supposed to be - pleasant. Like how music is sometimes pleasant.”

“Well, I’m sure the fact that at least one person wasn’t into the kiss, had something to do with it.”

Illyria shakes her head, as if she’s already run through that possibility, gotten past it, and that’s not what she’s stuck on. It’s something else.

He sighs. “It’s not that you - did it wrong. I mean, in future, maybe ask first, if they aren’t responding?”

She glares, but Wesley can tell, by the heavy set to her shoulders, the dullness in the gaze staring back at him, she has already conceded to herself that point. She knows what consent is, that people aren’t just hers. She knows she messed up. Illyria knows how to ask, how to start things right. He’s sure he’s drilled the subject of broaching permission enough times, at this point.

That isn’t what she’s hung up on. “Even if I get to that point -“ she starts, glowering at empty space now, deciding her pent up frustration is too much to direct straight at him, “what if it still feels wrong? How am I meant to fix that?”

Perhaps, Illyria is simply angry at the world at large, as an entity. Wesley vaguely wonders how Illyria has decided on her expectations of what a kiss is meant to feel like, if she hasn’t had a decent one yet. It, of course, leads his mind too-quickly to Fred, so he pretends he never thought it, and discards the curiosity.

He finds himself sighing, leaning back. Even though Illyria may be past wanting a response, he decides to give one. “When you - like someone, and they like you, it won’t matter if you do it the ‘right’ way. It will just feel right, because you two like each other, and are happy to be together.”

Her face is still directed at that offending empty spot of air, but her eyes dart over to stare at Wesley. Probably because he mentioned the word ‘happy,’ and Illyria is resolutely, never ever, happy.

“Being with someone you like, is enjoyable in general, is my point. So even if it is awkward, or someone doesn’t know what to do, it’s fine. It’s still nice.”

Illyria stares at him, a few more heavy, impossible moments, that seem to drag on. Then she goes back to glaring at the atoms of the world at large.

Eventually, he has to get up to research. There’s always more, and it’s always his job. It’s a miracle anyone even lets him sleep at all.

Honestly, they probably only let him because... a tired Wesley is a less stable Wesley and... most of his friends trust him a great deal less as his stability decreases. To be fair to them, sleep deprivation definitely occurred during some of his finer, more horrifying screw ups. Obsession and preparation dance on the knife's edge of so exhausted you ruin everything, in Wesley’s life.

“You really believe it is that simple?” He hears Illyria say, at a volume just loud enough for his ears to catch.

He stops walking, to catch her gaze, staring at him and expectant. “It is. That simple. If they really like you.”

 


End file.
